chicasfamosasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dakota Fanning
thumb Hannah Dakota Fanning (23 de febrero de 1994, Conyers), más conocida como Dakota Fanning, es una actriz estadounidense. Hermana mayor de la también actriz Elle Fanning, la actriz ha sido la más joven en ser nominada a un Screen Actors Guild y desde muy pequeña ha trabajado con actores tan conocidos como Tom Cruise, Robert De Niro, Sean Penn o Denzel Washington. Biografía Comienzos Dakota comenzó su trayectoria profesional en el mundo del espectáculo realizando anuncios publicitarios. Cuando sus padres la enviaron a un campamento de teatro, los organizadores le aconsejaron que pusiese a su hija en manos de un agente que pudiese lanzar su talento interpretativo. Empezó actuando con 6 años en un anuncio de televisión de Tide Detergent, el cual abrió las puertas de su carrera. Su primer trabajo importante fue su actuación en la mítica serie Urgencias (NBC), la que al día de hoy sigue siendo uno de sus papeles favoritos.[1] Posteriormente actuó en series como C.S.I., El abogado, Loca alcaldía, Malcolm, The Ellen Show, Ally McBeal y un cameo en la última temporada de Friends. Tras protagonizar el corto Father Xmas (2000), Dakota debutó en un largometraje cinematográfico al aparecer brevemente en la comedia Tomcats. En 2001 hizo su debut protagónico en el cine al ser elegida para interpretar a Lucy en I am Sam, la historia de un hombre (Sean Penn) con problemas mentales que lucha por conseguir la custodia de su hija. Gracias a esta película se convirtió en la actriz más joven en ser nominada para un premio Screen Actors Guild, teniendo siete años en ese momento. También ganó el premio al "Mejor actor/actriz infantil de reparto" del Broadcast Film Critics Association por su actuación. 2002-2003 En 2002, Steven Spielberg la contrató para interpretar a Allie Keys en la miniserie de ciencia ficción Abducidos. Ese mismo año, Dakota apareció en Acorralada como una chica secuestrada, en Sweet home Alabama como la versión infantil de la protagonista y en Hansel y Gretel como Katie. Un año más tarde interpretó a Ray en Niñera a la fuerza junto a Brittany Murphy y a Sally en El gato. 2004–2005 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Dakota_Fanning_cropped.jpgDakota Fanning en el estreno de War of the Worlds en junio de 2005.En 2004, apareció en la película Man on Fire como Pita, una chica de nueve años que se gana el corazón de un ex-agente de la CIA (Denzel Washington) que es contratado para protegerla de unos secuestradores. Roger Ebert afirmó sobre Dakota que "es una profesional con tan sólo 10 años y crea un carácter ganador."[2] Hide and Seek fue su primer estreno de 2005, actuando junto a Robert De Niro. La película en general tuvo críticas muy buenas y, el crítico Chuck Wilson, dijo de Dakota: "la chica protagonista ha conseguido eclipsar al maestro (Robert De Niro)."[3] Ese mismo año dobló a Lilo en Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. También tuvo un pequeño papel en la película de Rodrigo García Barcha Nine Lives (estrenada en octubre de 2005, en la que comparte una escena de nueve minutos con la actriz Glenn Close, quién elogió a Dakota: "Ella es definitivamente una "vieja alma". Es una de esas personas con talento que aparecen cada muchos años."[4] También grabó la voz de la protagonista de la película animada Coraline, sin embargo ésta no fue estrenada hasta el 6 de febrero de 2009.[5] Dakota terminó la película Dreamer (con Kurt Russell) a finales de octubre de 2004. Kurt declaró que le sorprendió su rendimiento durante la grabación. Él, que interpretaba su padre, alegó: "Les garantizo que es la mejor actriz con la que voy a trabajar en toda mi carrera."[6] Kris Kristofferson, que interpretó a su abuelo, dijo que Dakota es como la reencarnación de Bette Davis.[7] Durante la promoción de Dreamer se convirtió en miembro de las Girl Scouts of the USA en una ceremonia especial celebrada en Estados Unidos a la que le acompañó la proyección de la película para las miembros de las Girl Scouts of the San Fernando Valley Council. Su siguiente película fue War of the Worlds De Steven Spielberg, que protagonizó junto a Tom Cruise. Se estrenó cuatro meses antes que Dreamer, a pesar de haber sido rodada antes. Ambas películas cosecharon muy buenas críticas. Después de terminar el rodaje de War of the Worlds, se dirigió directamente al set de filmación de Charlotte's web, que se terminó de rodar en mayo de 2005 en Australia. Fue estrenada el 15 de diciembre de 2006 teniendo, en general, buenas críticas. 2006-2007 Durante el verano de 2006, trabajó en la película Hounddog, descrita por la prensa como una "oscura historia de abuso, violencia y la adulación hacía Elvis Presley en las zonas rurales del Sur."[8] Los padres de Dakota fueron criticados por permitir la escena en la que el personaje de ésta es violado. "No sucede realmente", dijo ella a Reuters. "Es una película, y a eso se le llama actuar."[9] Ese mismo año fue invitada a formar parte de la Academia de las Artes y las Ciencias Cinematográficas de Hollywood, convirtiéndose en el miembro más joven de la historia de la Academia.[10] En marzo y abril de 2007 rodó Winged Creatures, junto a Kate Beckinsale, Guy Pearce, Josh Hutcherson, Forest Whitaker y Jennifer Hudson. Interpreta a Anne Hagen. En julio rodó durante tres días el cortometraje Cutlass, dirigido por la actriz Kate Hudson. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Dakotafanningcc08.jpgDakota en julio de 2008 en la Convención Internacional de Cómics de San Diego.De septiembre a diciembre rodó Push, una película que se centra en un grupo de adolescentes de América expatriados con habilidades que se esconden de una agencia del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.[11] Dakota interpreta a Cassie Holmes, una vidente de trece años. Ghostgirl 2008 - presente En enero de 2008 comenzó a rodar la adaptación cinematográfica de The Secret Life of Bees, una novela de Sue Monk Kidd.[12] Ambientada en Carolina del Sur en 1964, la historia se centra en el personaje de Dakota (Lily Owens), una chica que deja su vida solitaria y su turbulenta relación con su padre por escaparse con su niñera y única amiga (Jennifer Hudson) a Carolina del Sur, donde se encuentran con un excéntrico trío de hermanas (Queen Latifah, Sophie Okonedo y Alicia Keys). En marzo de 2009 tomó el papel de Jane en Luna nueva, la secuela de Crepúsculo, basada en la novela homónima de Stephenie Meyer.[13] En junio comenzó a grabar la película The Runaways, basada en la vida del grupo del mismo nombre, interpretando a Cherie Currie. En esta película comparte nuevamente cartel con Kristen Stewart (con la que también trabajo en Luna Nueva y Eclipse de la saga de Crepúsculo). En julio del 2010 da vida nuevamente a Jane en Eclipse, en la saga de Crepúsculo, basada en la novela de Stephenie Meyer. Se esta planeando que en el 2013 protagonizará a Charlotte Usher en ghostgirl. Vida personal Su madre es Joy Fanning (nacida Arrington), una ex tenista profesional y su padre Steve Fanning, que jugó en las Ligas Menores de Béisbol con los Saint Louis Cardinals. Su abuelo materno, Rick Arrington, fue jugador de fútbol americano y su tía, Jill Arrington, fue reportera de ESPN.[14] Dakota es la hermana mayor de Elle Fanning. Ella y su familia son miembros de la Convención Bautista del Sur.[15] Dakota asistió a la escuela Campbell Hall School en North Hollywood (California)[16] de la que se graduó el 11 de Junio de 2011, perteneció al equipo de animadoras y fue votada como reina del baile.[17] Fue aceptada en la Universidad de Nueva York y se inscribirá en otoño (primavera en países del hemisferio sur). Filmografía Televisión Premios y candidaturas